


How To Be A Viking

by Build_It_Skywards



Category: How to Train Your Dragon (2010)
Genre: F/M, Fluff, I'm only posting this to learn how to use this..., Lots of dialogue, Mention of an AU, Original Character-centric, Technology, mild swearing, mostly - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-01-13
Updated: 2014-07-08
Packaged: 2017-11-25 08:39:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 11
Words: 17,844
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/637075
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Build_It_Skywards/pseuds/Build_It_Skywards
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Originally posted on Fanfiction.net. When a girl from a strange land winds up on Berk everyone thnks she's fantastic. But will she feel guilty enough to go home? Or will a certain blonde boy help her fix it?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Running Away

**Author's Note:**

> I'm new on here and I just wanted to post something. I posted this on FF about two years ago. It is centralized around an OC. 
> 
> The DOUBLE SPACES are from Fanfiction, sorry about that!

_The girl was packing,she had to get out of here._

_Once she lived in a mansion, with her mother, father and three brothers, two older one younger. When she was 10 her eldest brother, Quentin, went missing when he was 18. When she was 14 her next oldest brother, whose name was Tye, got poisoned when he was 18 too. That was last year and her mother had died in a car crash just after her 15th birthday. Before Tye had died her mother had took her children and married this guy called John, he was nice enough. She had step-sister now, Eloise, she was a year older._

_She was the lead singer in a band called ' **Fraid So,** with her best friends , Megan, Andy and Graham, who everyone called Gray._

_But anyway, she had to get out of there, it was just her dad. He treated her like crap, and what had she done except be the daughter he didn't want._

_She put her iPhone and her solar powered charger in her bag. It wasn't like she was ever going to answer it._

_She felt sorry for Joshua, her youngest brother, who was now 13. Their dad was going to treat him the same. She wanted to bring him with her but they might have a serious brother- sister fight and everything could go wrong. Alone was good_

(Back to Berk...)

Astrid was walking with Hiccup along the beach, if you could call it that. It was just a pebbled bit of land where the waves lapped over, but Astrid loved it. Especially if she was with Hiccup.

Ah, Hiccup. She loved him, he loved her. Simple right? Wrong! Yeah, he loved her and he would kiss her wherever they were. That was the problem. Sure kisses form Hiccup were AMAZING but he just wouldn't go any further, and they'd been going out for a _year_. For Thor's Sake, a whole fucking year! At least sleeping together, just not not in  _that_  way.

She looked down at Hiccup's metal leg. "Does it still hurt?" she asked cautiously. Hiccup looked down. At his good leg? "There's never been anything wrong with it?" He said smiling, which made her smile, but then it faded. "I er mean the, your-" Why did she do that? Astrid doesn't stammer! "In love Astrid does." said her head. "Oh, well I'm used to it know but the um skin is err sensitive."

"Will it ever be not sensitive" Damn! That didn't make sense. For the first time ever Astrid Hofferson was nervous.

"Gobber said his arm and leg aren't that bad now, just if he uses them to much, so it'll get better, eventually." Hiccup sighed and looked up at Astrid, who smiled at him. "You know," he said "I think something good is going to happen."

.

Tuffnut was sat alone on a bench in the middle of the village. He wouldn't have been alone if his sister wasn't going out with Snotlout, and Fishlegs' family had moved away, Tuffnut couldn't remember why.

Tuffnut had been hanging around with Hiccup for the past week, he was cooler thank Tuffnut thought he was. However, he was hanging with Astrid today and Tuffnut didn't want to feel like a third wheel. If only he had a girlfriend. Once it was summer he could go to the Meathead Tribe and find a girl there. Girls were pretty there, right?

It would be so much easier if a girl came here, injured, you know so he could look after her and she'd fall in love. Yeah, that'd be cool. She didn't have to be the most gorgeous girl on the planet, just a bit pretty, so he didn't feel like he was going out with a troll. He knew his sister was though.

What did Ruffnut see in him. She'd said Hiccup was crazy and she liked that! Snotlout was the complete opposite of Hiccup, but then again he was a typical Viking. Muscular, tall, stubborn, but Snotlout was an ego- maniac. He just thought of himself.

Tuffnut had to stop thinking about Snotlout, if he didn't be nice to his sister he'd kill him, that was that. Thinking time over, time to go home.

.

Snotlout was with Ruffnut, his new girlfriend. Really, she was his first girlfriend, he just said Astrid didn't know they were going out. They never were anyway. They were on those funny board walks on the edge of the cliff looking out into the sea. Ruffnut sighed and put her head on his shoulder.

"I feel sorry for my brother," she said "He must be lonely." It was one of the few times she showed compassion towards Tuffnut. Well anyone really.

"I know right, we should go find him a Meathead girlfriend in the summer."

"I don't really think a Viking girlfriend would suit him much." Ruffnut spoke before Snotlout could say anything. "I mean he's tall and stuff, not overly muscular and I don't think there's anyone like Astrid, who likes that stuff, over there." Snotlout nodded.

"So you mean he's either going to have to go on some huge adventure just to get a girl, or die alone."

"Pretty much." Suddenly she burst out laughing, she was back to normal. "Like he could go on an adventure or get a girl!" Snotlout chuckled a bit but then Ruffnut's roaring made him laugh harder, he'd never had been able to do this with Astrid.

He thought Ruffnut was pretty, she had blonde hair like Astrid did, but she had two braids. She had brown eyes, that made him fell un-Viking like when he looked into them or she stared him, he loved how they shone. They would never run out of things to talk about, but sometimes they fell quiet, just to have a 'moment'. They could be whoever they wanted to be when they were together, which could be nothing like their normal selves.

(…)

_The girl ran through the tropical forest. Why was Haralio Von Suarez chasing her with a knife for fuck's sake? He knew her well, he knew the pain her father caused her, he knew that she didn't want to become what she had to. He was 5 years older than her, making him 20._

_When she was 5 years old he had taught her how to play the guitar and a drum kit when she was 10._

_She reached a wall. Why in the damned world was there a wall in a forest of palm trees? She turned to see her childhood friend dive with knife. She tried her best to get out of the way but he caught her arm, so now there was a long, deep gash just above her left wrist. But Haralio was on the floor, seemingly unconscious. So she ran, fast, to her mothers old speedboat._

(...)


	2. Washed Up

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I planned so many things to say about this then I forgot :L  
> There is less people for HTTYD on here than on FF.net, like there a super huge amount on FF...  
> Italics is OCs POV before she is intoroduced, Bold is flashbacks.

_The girl looked up, the sun was directly above her, it was midday in whatever part pf the world she was in. She must have been in the boat for six or seven hours, boredom had taken over. She pulled the iPhone out of the giant messenger bag and unlocked it. She would listen to herself, it made her cringe but her band did catchy songs!_

_She thought about ' **Fraid So** and Megan and Andy and Gray. Megan and Andy were going out, which left her alone with Gray. Everyone expected them to go out, she did like Gray but just not like-like. He was the same about her. They both played the guitar in the band, she did electric because it was easier when she sang just to play simple chords. He played acoustic, he could sing though, he just wouldn't atmit it. Megan played the keyboard, and Andy bashed out on the drums._

_She turned on their last album 'Science and Faith' the first song that came on was 'If You Ever Come Back'. Would she ever go back? If Quentin, Tye and her mother ever came back form the dead._

_Suddenly there was a rumble of thunder and a dark cloud was coming her way. "Oh no..." she mumbled to herself._

(…)

Tuffnut was alone once again. He was in his room deciding what to do today. He wanted to go and ride his dragon, but he couldn't control two heads on his own. His sister had just left the dragons alone for the past week. Sparky and Puffter were hyper from lack of exercise.

Tuffnut decided to go to the beach, Hiccup was at the forge today, Astrid was riding Fringe and his sister and Snotlout never went there, so he could truly be alone and make up a girlfriend in his head.

He was  _way_  to desperate.

(.)

Hiccup was going to work at the forge today so he was sleeping in. Astrid usually woke him up early when they were spending a day together. When he eventually woke up he went to the basket he filled yesterday and gave Toothless a few fish. "I'll ride you tonight buddy!"

Gobber was already at the forge when Hiccup got their and welcomed him with a grunt. "Well, I better get to work." Hiccup said.

(.)

Astrid was going riding on Fringe today. Hiccup had named her Deadly Nadder, she remembered the moment...

" **Hiccup, what do you think I should name the Nadder?" she'd asked, later on after the day he woke up. He'd looked at her, blushed, then replied. "I think you should call her Fringe." She raised one eyebrow. "Fringe?"**

" **Yeah, because you have the um-" he signalled over his eye where she had her side fringe. She smiled at him and told him that it was perfect. She would've kissed him but she didn't have a reason to punch him first.**

Astrid would miss Hiccup today. He had to go to work, he had had a week off and spent it between her and Tuffnut.

Hiccup was so sweet, to spend time with Tuffnut when he was lonely. His best friend as his sister gone off together, the next person he could hang around with had moved away. Everyone knew he needed a girlfriend. Soon they all would be sixteen, marrying age and Tuffnut's parents were worrying about who he could marry. Hopefully, she would marry Hiccup.

(.)

Ruffnut was with Snotlout once again. This time they were just in the village, their parents and the cheif were writing a marriage contract and she knew she was acting overly girly.

"Oh my gods, I'm  _so_  happy that we're getting married! I mean we can have a great life you and me! Ha, whatcha think our kids are going to look like? OOO, I bet they'll be so  _cute_!" Things like that were the only things she said all day. Non-stop.

Sure, she was a Viking, but she was a girl too. Girls get excited about these things, right? She was just happy, when they were younger everyone thought it was going to be Snotlout and Astrid. Then Hiccup got in the way of Astrid at dragon training, she followed him to a cove, saw a Night Fury, blah blah blah, now they're together.

She'd said to Hiccup "You're crazy, I like that." but she never really meant it, she just got caught up in the moment. That didn't matter now, she was getting married to Snotlout and she was happy.

(...)

_The girl really didn't want to go through the storm, but their was no avoiding it. She ran to the wheel, braced herself for the waves, and waited._

_Then, it happened, lightning stuck. A bolt nearly hit her boat, she screamed as a reflex. She been out in a storm before, with Quentin._

" _ **Stay near me!" he shouted to her, his hand gripping desperately at the wheel. The storm had taken the siblings further away from the shore than they wanted to go.**_

_**She was huddled on the floor next to him, her chin on her knees. "Hold on to me!" Quentin said.** _

" _ **I'm scared!" The young girl wispered, grpping onto her brother's leg.**_

" _ **Me too, but I promise we'll get home safe."**_

_**They did, their farther had shouted at them and said the were never allowed on a boat again. Their mother has cried and thanked God they were safe. Tye joked around saying what he would've taken if they'd drowned. Joshua looked like he seen a ghost.** _

" _Wish you were here now!" the girl screamed into the wind. A huge wave crashed over her. She fell. She got a pain on the side of her head. Then everything went black._

(…)

Tuffnut was sat a good five steps away from where the waves lapped over the small stones. He sighed, loneliness was not good for a person's self- confidence. Now he knew how Hiccup felt.

As he looked out to see there were huge, back, rumbling clouds out far away. As he watched he noticed they were travelling the other way. But there was something white emerging from the evil fog.

It was coming closer. He realised it was a boat. He waited until it was close, he waded into the water so it was up to his waist grabbed the side and pulled it in.

When it was safely on the beach and wouldn't float away he jumped in to examine the exotic- looking interior. On the wooden floor their was a- a  _girl_. He put a hand on her neck to check her pulse, she was alive. An injured girl! Gods, his plan was coming together! He put and arm under her shoulders, one under her knees and carried her off into the village.


	3. Good Morning Sunshine

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well, thank you some people for reading this :)

" _ **No means no!"**_

" _ **Please Father, send someone to find him!"**_

" _ **NO! He's never going to be found!"**_

_The girl remembered this day the most out of any in her life. It was the day Quentin went missing. She had asked her father to send some soldiers to find him, but he had refused!_

" _ **He could still be alive! Please?" she begged "Mother won't stop crying."**_

_**No Angeline." he said sternly.** _

_Ugh! That name again! She tried and tried to tell him her name but her father had refused to call her anything but the name he had chosen._

_She felt like she was sleeping, but something was different about this sleep..._

(…)

Tuffnut was carrying the girl to the Meade Hall. She wasn't just a bit pretty. She was fucking  _gorgeous._ To him. She had dark red hair, darker than Hiccup's or Stoick's. A slim face, her nose wasn't pointy and had a few light freckles. He was dying to see her eyes.

People stared at him as he hurried through the village but this girl have to be safe, so he didn't really care. He saw his sister, with Snotlout, talking- a lot. He just carried on walking.

Scared, but not showing it, he kicked the door open. There was only the women who cleared and sorted the tables in the Hall. "Get the Chief!"

(.)

Ruffnut was still going on about her marriage. "Oh, wait!" She said suddenly while talking about house plans "We should tell my brother!" She grabbed Snotlout's hand and pulled him off in the direction of the beach, where Tuffnut was going this morning.

Although it was only lunchtime, and Tuffnut slept in, he was no longer on the beach. "Where'd you think he could be?" the blonde haired girl said

"Well, it is lunchtime. He could be at the Meade Hall."

"Come on then!"

When they were back in the village some of the adults had said that they saw Tuffnut going to the Meade Hall. Snotlout groaned. More walkin g. While they were walking Hiccup caught up. "Hey you guys going to the Meade Hall to see that girl?"

(.)

Hiccup was making the swords for Ruffnut and Snotlout's wedding when one of the men came into the forge and told them that Tuffnut had brought a girl into the Made Hall. "Really?" asked Gobber.

"Aye, the Elder thinks she's one of  _those_. Especially since the boys described what the boat she washed up on looks like."

"One of what?" Hiccup piped up.

"A Paradisian, boy."

Hiccup had never heard of a Paradisian. Were they from Paradisia? That was a guess, he made it up.

"Well, the Chief wants both of you there."

That's when he left and saw Ruffnut and Snotlout and asked: "Hey, you guys going to the Meade Hall to see that girl?"

By the look on their faces they obviously didn't know what he was talking about. "You know, the one Tuffnut brought up from the beach." Hiccup nodded towards the large building and walked towards it, the other two following.

When they walked in they saw the girl, Tuffnut, Stoick and the Elder. Hiccup looked down at the girl, she had red hair that was spread all over the table under her. "She's so pretty..." Ruffnut whispered.

Then the girl began to talk in her sleep "I'm sorry mother..." she mumbled. They all looked down at her.

"What's going on?" Astrid shouted as she burst through the door. Her hair was windswept from her ride on Fringe. They all looked from her back down to the girl. "I hate him sometimes too." she mumbled again.

(.)

_She was having another flashback. It was after the one she had before, she had gone to talk to her crying mother._

" _ **It'll be okay, I promise you mother."**_

" _ **H-he's never c-coming ba- ack!" her mother sobbed. The girl hated to see her mother like this, Joshua had gone to bed straight after she had told them their father had said no to looking for Quentin. "She's right, you'll always have us." Said Tye.**_

" _ **Oh, my dears, I know! I'll just miss him..." The girl hugged her mother.**_

" _ **We all will mother. The whole island will. It's up to Tye now!" She laughed at her brother's face. But inside, her heart hurt.**_

(.)

Tuffnut gasped as the girl's eyes opened and they were  _turquoise_. She put her arm over her forehead. "W- where am I?"

"You're on Berk" Stoick said sternly.

"Don't make me go home," she whispered "please. I c-can't, he'll k- kill me." She really did sound scared, but Tuffnut couldn't concentrate, she was actually  _fit_. He heard the Elder say something about Paradisians. The had killed loads of Vikings in the past.

"What is your name girl?" Stoick boomed. The girl sat and looked up at him and then went pale.

"It's okay," Hiccup said gently and the girl looked round at him, "What's your name?" He took Astrid's hand to show that he wasn't scary like his father.

"My name is Angel. Angel Davenport." The Elder gasped.

"You're the... the."

"Yes. The Princess."


	4. Opening Up

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Contains English slang, as in British slang...

Angeline May Jessica Waddington-Davenport, as her father had named her, had chosen to tell the strangers staring at her the name her mother gave her, Angel Leigh Davenport. Waddington-Davenport was her fathers real last name, but her mostly just put Davenport. Her mother had changed her last name to Waddington-Davenport as well. Her maiden name was common- Jones. The King's daughter couldn't have a last name like  _Jones,_  but Angel wished she did.

When she was born there was an article in the newspaper it included all of all her family's full names

_Today the King and Queen were bless with a beautiful baby girl. This King Robert George Waddington-Davenport and his wife, Bethany Marilyn Jones before they married, had their third child Angeline May Jessica Waddington-Davenport. The Queen is insisting we call her Princess Angel, not Angeline._

_Angel is the younger sister of Quentin Bradford James and Tye Stefan Marcus. The princes are eight and four. All three children had healthy and natural births, which were for the best._

It carried on about the King, his marriage, sons, coronation and parents. Angel had never met her grandfather, just her grandmother. She was the dowager queen, which means once queen but can't rule because she was there by marriage.

She stopped thinking and looked around. There was the huge red- haired man who had shouted at her, a very small woman who carried a walking stick bigger than her and had grey hair and a squint in one eye, and round man with blonde hair and beard braided together. She looked at the children next on the other side of her from the adults their was the boy with red hair who had asked her what her name was, presumably the large man's son, he was holding hands with a girl who had long blonde hair and a fringe. Next to them was another couple, a muscular boy with dark brown hair and a girl with two blonde braids. There was boy directly in front of her her looked like the second blonde girl, probably twins, he had blonde dreadlocks. Angel giggled to her self, no girl with that gorgeous boy.

"Are you okay?" The blonde boy said, Angel smiled and nodded. The boy held out a hand, "I'm Tuffnut, that's my twin sister Ruffnut and her fiancée Snotlout, and that's Astrid and Hiccup- the chief's son." He explained while shaking her hand.

"Do you have any brothers or sisters?" asked Hiccup.

"I used to have three brothers... but now I just have one, and a step-sister."

"Oh... what happened? If you don't really-

"No, I don't mind. I was born when Quentin was eight and Tye was four. When I was 10 Quentin went out one night and never came back. Then, I was 14 and my mother told me to wake Tye up 'cause it was lunchtime and he'd been in bed long enough, and when I went up to get him he was... gone... " She wiped a tear off her cheek. "Just before my fifteenth birthday my mother died in a car crash, so I live with Joshua, John and Eloise. That's my brother, step-dad and step-sister." The rest all looked at her as she sighed in finish.

(.)

Tuffnut felt sorry for Angel, she'd lost almost her whole world.

"I can't even live with one brother," he heard his sister say. "How d'ya live with three?"

"When your brothers are princes, and your dad's like mine it's pretty easy." Angel smiled. Tuffnut looked a her, then realised his mouth was hanging open at her beauty, so he closed it.

"I'm not hard to live with." He mumbled. It was true, it was just his job to make life hard for his sister, she irritated him enough. Angel, though, chuckled at his comment.

"Sure your not." She said jokingly. He felt the others eyes on him and this new girl, but maybe Angel didn't like him. Maybe she was just talkative. He looked at her, she was staring at the ground biting her thumb nail.

(.)

" **Hey Angel." said a boy's voice, it was flirty, that meant Jonny. Ew, that _cunt_ , he wouldn't leave her alone.**

" **Just go away, _Jonathan_." he hated that name, it might get him to go away.**

" **You know that's not my name babe."**

" **Don't call me that!" she shrieked in the middle of the school hallway so that everyone was staring at her.**

" **Jeez Angel. I was just being friendly." He Jonny said while rolling his eyes. Frowning, he turned and walked off. Leaving Angel alone.**

Angel had never been out with anyone. No boy she knew had ever been king material, other than Haralio but he was just a friend. Maybe this Tuffnut guy could be the one. She looked up at him, he was looking down at her.

"Do you have a girlfriend? Or are you the lonely one around here?" she asked him.

"Uh, no. I'm kinda lonely." Tuffnut replied, smiling a little. Angel opened her mouth to talk aboutt Megan, Andy and Gray, but the chief cut in.

"I think it's time me and the Elder talk to you Angeline."

"How do you- "

"I have my ways."

The chief nodded for the Viking teens to leave through the giant doors of the hall. Angel whipped her head around fast, which made her overly long full-fringe fall down to right to her nose.

"Oh, wait," said Astrid as she pulled her headband off "have this." she gave it to Angel.

"Are you sure?" Angel asked worriedly.

"Yeah, I've got loads at home."

Angel thanked her and Astrid and the rest walked out. Hiccup said he'd wait for his father outside, then the huge door creaked shut.

"You haven't told me your name." Angel told the chief simply.

"Stoick Haddock the Vast. I know your father is Robert Davenport, so your grandfather must've been Bradford Davenport, who killed my father."

"Uh, I never met my grandfather, but my dad is evil. It's one of the reasons I ran away."

The fact that her father was evil was top of the list Angel had written and put in Gray's locker at school.

_Angel Davenport's List of Reasons to Run Away._

_My father, King Robert, is evil_

_I'd have to marry Haralio (just ew)_

_I can't sing_

_I have no mother_

_Joshua is a saddo_

_I miss Quentin and Tye_

_I'm sorry Gray, I'll miss you, you're my best friend. You can show this to Megan and Andy if you want, I'll miss them too. Goodbye, Love from Angel._

"Stoick, your father's death is not this girl's fault," said the old woman that must've been the Elder, "She should stay. The Hofferson's have a spare room in their house, she could stay there until we build her a small house."

Angel was speechless. This small woman  _cared_  about her. No-one head in a year, really. She finally found the words she had been searching for.

"Thank-you. A lot. When I said 'He'll kill me' before it wasn't my dad, he'd find something worse." she explained. To which Stoick laughed gruffly.

"I'll get Astrid and her parents later, you can... stay with Hiccup." he said, Angel nodded.

(.)

Hiccup looked up from petting Toothless as his front door opened and a girl walked in.

"Hey, A...Angel?" Why was the new girl in his house? "What're you doing here?"

"Your dad told me to come here while he's checking if I can stay at your girlfriend's house until I get one built." she shrugged. Hiccup nodded acknowledgedly. Astrid was supposed to have a few younger brothers or sisters, but they had all died within a few days. The Hofferson's had already built a spare room for another child. Astrid's family were kind, they would help a girl in need.

"Will he be at Astrid's now?"

"Probably."

"Come on, I'll take you."

Hiccup found Toothless' saddle and clambered on outside. He held his hand out for Angel to get on behind him. She looked at Toothless and he gave her his famous gummy smile. Angel giggled and Hiccup smiled. She took his hand and climbed on.

"To Astrid's, slowly." Hiccup commanded to the black dragon. But the dragon took off at it's usual speed, Angel screamed loudly as she gripped onto his shoulders.

They arrived at the Hofferson household is no time, just as his father was leaving. Toothless came to an abrupt halt and Angel nearly flew over both Hiccup's and the dragon's head.

"Holy crap!" she shouted, still gripping his shoulders.

"Ah, just the people I wanted to see!" the chief said happily, Astrid and her parents came to the door to see what was happening. Just as Tuffnut shouted something from behind the two red-headed teenagers. Hiccup felt Angel turn to see.

"Oh, my bag!" She climbed off Toothless, then ran to Tuffnut, "Thank-you!" she said cheerfully.

"Hello, my dear." said Astrid's mother, Torunn. Her husband, Rolf, just nodded at the girl. Angel smiled at her short-term family.

"Hello, I'm Angeli-"

"You what?" Rolf pressed.

"Oh nothing... I don't even know."


	5. Settling In

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the irregular updates...

Angel had been 'living' with the Hoffersons for an hour now and she had been shown round the house, heard an Astrid and Hiccup whisper argument, dumped her bag at the end of her bed , pulled her phone out of her shoe and hidden in the bag. Whoa, she was already part of this place.

There was a knock on the bedroom door.

"Come in" She called. It was Astrid and Hiccup. Hiccup told her that Stoick wanted to talk to her in the morning, she nodded in understanding.

"See you then." she said

"Yeah, bye." Hiccup replied, then kissed Astrid on the cheek before leaving.

Angel looked through the window, the sky was a beautiful orange colour. But Angel hated to look out of a window into the dark, so she wandered over and closed the shutters. Turning around, Angel realised Astrid was leaning against the door frame.

"Uh... hi?' she said to the blonde girl.

"Hey." Came the reply just as a loud  _BRING_ came from her bag. And another. Again. No stopping.

"What the hel is that?" Asked Astrid.

"My phone. It'll stop in a minute."

"And a phone is..." Astrid said, provokingly. Angel sighed, she really didn't want to explain technology or the history of Paradisia- that led to technology.

"It's a... contraption..." Well that didn't sound right but there was no other way to put it. "and it has a number... someone else rings your number and, um,  _bring_! You press the green button and talk to the person. Er... yeah." Well that probably confused the poor Viking girl.

"Why only on Paradisia?"

"Here we go..." Angel thought. This would take a while. Damn her stupid great-grandfather and his 'You're just afraid of progress' speeches.

"My great-grandfather was a rich aristocrat in Britain, but he was very clever too and created electricity- I don't know how. The king of England didn't like it and sent him and anyone else who invented for my ancestor to a deserted island. The new population decided to make my great-grandfather the king, so that's why my dad is. They quickly got houses built out of wood, but it's an exotic island and there's only palm trees, their wood isn't strong. So stone houses were built, kept together with this paste thing that dries called cement. More and more electrical items and scientific discoveries were made over time to make Paradisia the way it is now." That was the quickest and easiest way to talk about the place that one day would be the whole world.

"That's amazing..." said Astrid.

"Hmm. My dad isn't though."

"You'd have to be queen wouldn't you? That's why you don't want to be there." Angel looked down, and nodded.

"I'm just being selfish," she sighed, "Joshua, my youngest brother, is going to be king now. He won't even step out of his room!"

It was true. Joshua was born two years after Angel but because Bethany Jones had always wanted a daughter she had been the only one to look after her. This resulted in Joshua getting looked after by the maids. As soon as Angel could look after herself Joshua was permanently with their mother. The second he found out she was dead he locked himself in his room at this step-dad's house and only came out for the funeral. No matter what anyone did, the youngest prince wouldn't leave. He became incredibly pale, he almost  _glowed_  in the dark.

"I'm sure he would if you 'evil' dad has anything to do with it," Astrid said simply. Angel knew she was right, and Astrid hadn't met her dad! The princess just nodded, again. "Well, I'm off to bed..."

"Okay. Night Astrid."

"Night Angel"

(.)

Angel was finding that she didn't dream any more, she had flashbacks- when she slept.

" **Angeline, your brother is dead, you must become queen now!"**

" **I don't want to." She begged her father, once again. It was two days after Tye had died and the first time she had spoken two her father in a year. She was fourteen years old, the same age Tye was when Quentin went missing.**

" **Angeline?" She looked up, "You are going to be the queen of Paradisia, no matter what! You are going to be a great leader, I believe in you." It was the first time her father had said anything nice to her in about 10 years.**

" **Of course father." She curtsied, then walked to her palace bedroom, as elegantly and proudly as she could.**

(.)

Angel opened her eyes groggily when she felt something shake her shoulder, quite hard. It was Astrid.

"Your going to have to get up soon or my dad'll go mad at you." she told Angel.

"Hmm... Getting up, yeah..." Angel mumbled.

Astrid laughed at at Angel, she dragged her out of the bed throwing some traditional Berk clothing at her.

"Thanks." Angel said before Astrid strolled out of the, closing the door behind her. Angel got dressed into the woollen top, leggings, leather skirt, stockings and sheep-skin lined boots. It was autumn here, it would probably snow soon. It never snowed on Paradisia because it was near the equator.

Angel wondered down the stairs to where Mr and Mrs Hofferson were in the kitchen. Torunn was making a breakfast of what looked like porridge, Rolf was sat on a bench by a table. Both of them were particularly large, like most adult Vikings.

Astrid came into the room from the cold outdoors.

"I've fed Fringe." she said. Who was Fringe?

"Fringe?"

"Yeah, my dragon."

"Oh, does it look like Hiccup's?" That was the only dragon Angel had seen so far, but the island was probably full of them.

"No, Toothless is the only Night Fury. Yes, you did see teeth," Angel had opened her mouth to say the dragon had retractable teeth, but Astrid obviously wanted her to be quiet. "I'll show you Fringe after breakfast." Angel nodded. She seemed to do that a lot here.

(.)

"Aw, Fringe is so cute." Angel said. It was true, the dragon was blue and gold, had a spiky neck and a head that looked to big for it's body.

"She knows she is," Astrid replied, "She's the vainest dragon out there." Angel laughed for the first time in a while...

" **Gray?" she whispered.**

" **Yeah, Ange?" Graham Menzies, her best friend, said back.**

" **I want to carry on talking to you. I want to sing. I don't want to be a queen." She was whispering, not because she didn't want people to hear, because she was scared.**

" **It's okay Princess. OW!" Gray had always called her princess but now there was no getting out of it, it was what and who she was. She hit him, she did a lot, and laughed at his slightly confused face.**

" **I'm sure you should've been a Viking..."**

"Hey Princess- Ouch."

"Sorry! Force of habit." Angel babbled.

"Nah, it's okay. Shows you have Viking-ness." Angel laughed again and Astrid joined in.

Then Angel remembered something. "Don't I have to talk to Stoick at about, um... now!" Astrid grabbed her red- haired companion's wrist and dragged her to the Meade Hall.

The girls arrived just as Stoick, Hiccup, the Elder and some other adult Vikings wondered through the giant doors of the giant building. Angel liked this building, it like a community centre. Angel had been locked away for the past two years. She was sure Quentin and Tye were actually allowed to go outside when they were in her position.

"Ah, Astrid. I guess you can come in too." said the large chief as the girls walked in. Angel found herself at one end of the giant table, with Stoick at the other and everyone else on the longer sides. Angel felt odd. Her father had always been at the end and she just piled in on the side near next to Quentin usually.

"You're our guest of honour," said Stoick, obviously seeing her discomfort. Angel just smiled. "So you want to stay here?" It was time to stop nodding and be a princess, be confident.

"Yes, I do, if that's fine for you." nailed it. Stoick smiled.

"It would be nice to see manners 'round here."

"I'm sure you're courteous people in your own way." Everyone laughed, Angel was beggined to think she was good at this.

"Of course. Anyway, a house for you. Small," he looked at her to see if it was okay, Angel nodded, "it can always be upgraded if you ever have children running around." Angel looked around and everyone was nodding. Oh God.

"Approximately, how long will this house take to be built?" Angel didn't like talking like this, she sounded too posh. Stoick looked to the largest man, after him, and nodded. This man spoke: "Aye chief, princess. It-"

"Just Angel, if you don't mind."

"Aye, Angel. It should take about a week." Angel blinked a few times. A week? That couldn't be right.

"A week?" The man nodded. "You build houses fast around here. It take at least half a year on Paradisia, I think they're just lazy." Stoick laughed heartily.

"Better get to work then lads."

(.)

_My dearest Angeline,_

_I am very sorry to say that I have no technology around, so I must be like every other country in the world and write a letter._

_At the moment I am deciding how to get home. I can either wait for another plane to come or rent a car and drive home. It is coming closer to the car, I'm scared of planes right now with all the crashes going on!_

_Please carry on looking after Joshua for a few days. I hope he's been good for you, not too moody. Ask John or Eloise if you need anything._

_Lots of love_

_Mother... x_

Astrid had heard a lot of noise coming from Angel's room. When she went over she had found this letter on the floor. It probably had slipped from under the door, Angel wouldn't throw a letter from her late mother outside the room.

What would she do without her mum? ( **A/N: Sorry, English, not putting mom.)** Sure, she argued with her, it was part of teenage  _and_  Viking life. But Astrid knew that Angel was a princess, her mother a queen. It was obvious that they both had... duties.

Coming back to earth, Astrid knocked on Angel's door. When it was opened by the other girl she realised that her eyes weren't blue or green, they were a mix of the two. "Don't take this the wrong way but you have really pretty eyes." Astrid said, while giving Angel her letter.

"Everyone says that, I got them off my mother," she looked down at the very white parchment, "Thanks, I was looking for this!"

"That parchment white." Astrid stated.

"It's paper, like an evolved parchment." Angel smiled and Astrid chuckled. She looked up at the girl, her hair was dark red and was in perfect ringlets, her turquoise eyes smiled with her pink lips and shiny white teeth, and her tanned skin and freckles. Astrid was the complete opposite from the new girl, she had straight blonde hair, ocean blue eyes and was extremely pale because the clouds that covered Berk never let any sun through.

"Hey Astrid, you know I told you about Paradisia yesterday," Astrid nodded, "Why don't you tell me about here." Angel said as she sat on the pillow end of the bed, legs crossed. Astrid sat on the other, facing her in the same position.

"Where do I start?" She sighed, "The village has been here for seven generations, but the houses are all kind of new. That was because the dragons used to burn the whole place down during raids. Me, the twins, Snotlout and Fishlegs used to put out the fires-"

"Who's Fishlegs?" Angel cut in.

:He was our age but his parents were some of the people who left because they didn't like the dragon fighting."

"What did Hiccup do?"

"I was getting to that!" Astrid snapped. "Hiccup has always been Gobber's apprentice at the forge. Stoick and most of the adults left to find the dragons nest, so he had no choice to put Hiccup in dragon training with the rest of us. He claimed he had hit a Night Fury, but hadn't found it yet. I was best at training." she scoffed "But Hiccup wasted the last bucket of water when we were fighting Zipplebacks, but he took control of it and sent it back to it's cage as we stared. He started getting better and better. I was angry, and when I'm angry I throw axes at trees. Hiccup walked past, I nearly threw my axe at him. The next day I followed him to a cove and he had Toothless. I ran to tell someone but the dragon picked be up and put me in a tree, Hiccup mad me get on it to take me down. Toothless flew off like a maniac, until I said I was sorry. Then the ride was so... romantic." Astrid fell in love with Hiccup in a matter of minutes. His nervous smile, his skinny body. It was just so perfect. "Then something took over Toothless, he took us too the nest, a volcano actually.

And there was a huge dragon in there. When we got back I wanted to tell the chief but Hiccup said no. He had won dragon training so he had to fight a Monstrous Nightmare, kill it, but Hiccup showed that we didn't have to kill dragons but his father shouted 'Stop the fight!' and the Nightmare went mad. It attacked. I tried to help, Stoick got me out then, but Toothless came, all the Vikings attacked him as I grabbed hold of Hiccup. The made the poor dragon take them to the nest. Hiccup taught us all how to fly and he did bring down that big dragon I mentioned earlier. But with a price, his left leg-"

"Hiccup lost his leg? I didn't notice?"

"SH! He didn't wake up for few days. I was so happy when he stepped out of his house I hit him and said it was for scaring me. Then I grabbed his tunic and I kissed him, as hard as I could." Astrid sighed again.

"That was, er, long." Angel said and Astrid nodded. "I'm going out exploring the island, want to come?" Astrid said no, she was busy and Angel left.

(.)

Angel was now sat on the in her boat on he pebble beach. She decided she was going to take to the docks later. She sat thinking about her mother, it was her boat anyway.

Bethany Jones came from a poor family, but she was very pretty. When she was 18 she became a catwalk model. Soon her family had enough money to live happily. Then she met prince Robert. He had black hair that made his blue eyes stand out. Soon the country found out that he had fallen in love with the red- headed supermodel and they would be married.

Angel sighed, her father must've been nice for her amazing mother to fall in love with him.

"Angel?" said a voice behind her. She turned to see who it was. Itwas that cute blonde boy, Tuffnut.

"Oh, hello. If you want me to leave I'll-"

"Why would I want that?" he said hurriedly and they both blushed. He pointed next to her and she nodded. He sat down, not far, but not uncomfortably close. Angel was a princess, a ruler, and rulers spoke their mind.

"I think you're really cute." she said quietly.

 


	6. Love At First Sight

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I apologize for the King's un-kingly-ness

'Oh Angel, what did you do that for?' she thought. She just,  _just_ , had to go and open her big fat mouth and- "I think you're cute too." Angel turned to the blonde boy next to her, she really didn't believe her ears. "Y-you do?"

:"Of course. You- you're stunning." Tuffnut replied. Angel felt herself blushing at his comment and looked down so her curly hair fell over her face, hiding it. She thought Tuffnut was sweet to say that about her, she didn't care if he was just saying that to make her feel good. It did. Then she realised she was staring at him, and he was leaning over to her! She closed the gap and pressed her lips against his. A tingling sensation came from her lips and went up to her head and right down to her toes.

Almost as quick as it had started, the kiss finished. It felt amazing, more than words could describe, but Angel wanted more, she wanted to feel tingly as her heart skipped beats. She grabbed a fistful of Tuffnut's tunic and kissed him passionately as his hands fell to hold her tiny waist. He pulled back, "So are we like together now?" Angel kissed him again. "What do you think?" She asked when they broke apart. He smiled and raised an eyebrow, "I don't know, it's up to you."

:In that case... Of course," She grinned, throwing her arms around his neck but still face-to-face. "Would you help me take S.S Wonderer to the docks?"

"Sure, but S.S Wonderer?"

"I didn't name it." Tuffnut nodded in acknowledgement and climbed out out of the small vessel. The boat rocked and Angel nearly fell as she stood, but a strong hand caught her arm. Tuffnut took the rope from the floor and tied it to a ring on the outside. Together, Tuffnut and Angel pulled the boat around the edge of the island. It took about 10 minutes. "Everything's so simple here." Angel said.

"What do you mean?"

"In Paradisia life's always technology. It's complicated and right now there's no need for it. I love it here, it's natural and beautiful..." She turned and looked at Tuffnut, who was staring at her, mouth agape, she laughed. He quickly closed his mouth and went back to tying up the boat to a wooden post at the dock. "Done."

"Thanks, I couldn't have done it on my own." She sat down on the edge of a jetty and tapped next to her. Tuffnut sat down. They both sat their in a pleasant silence, legs hanging over the blue water. Angel sighed and put her head on Tuffnut's shoulder. Oh yes, she was going to like it here.

(.)

Astrid had just finished riding on Fringe when she looked out to sea and smiled at the sight. Angel was sat on the edge of a dock and looked at Tuffnut, smiling. Astrid watched the scene unfold as Tuffnut sat next to Angel and she put her head on his shoulder. It was nice to watch. "Hey," said a voice loudly behind her.

"Hiccup! Be quiet!" Astrid said in an angry whisper. Hiccup looked hurt and confused. She sighed and pointed to the new couple.

"Ohh. That was... fast." Hiccup said and Astrid sighed. He was right. She really liked Angel, she didn't deserve to have her heart broken when Tuffnut came back from this love-struck state. Somewhere else in her mind was telling otherwise, Tuffnut could've found his perfect match and they would live happily ever af- what was she thinking. Happily ever after? Seriously?

"Astrid, you okay?"

"Yeah, just thinking."

She turned and looked at her boyfriend. He was so cute, she smiled as seductively as she could at him before snaking her arms around his neck. This would teach Angel a thing or two about who was top couple here. She kissed Hiccup slowly but hungrily, trying to be different. Hiccup's hands came to rest on her hips and the touch felt like it was burning her skin.

After what felt like forever, they broke apart. "What was that for?" Hiccup asked, breathless. Astrid was about to reply when she heard creaking from behind her. Tuffnut had got up, he asked Angel something but she shook her head and said something. Tuffnut winked at his new girlfriend and walked off smiling. "Hey!" he said cheerfully as he walked past Hiccup and Astrid.

"I'm going to talking to Angel. Coming?" Hiccup nodded at her. Astrid took her boyfriends hand and walked to the girl staring dreamily out to sea. "Hello." Angel said without turning around. "Hiya. Are you going to look at me or have I done something wrong?" Angel turned and smiled. "Oh, hey Hiccup."

"Hey Angel. You 'kay?"

"O' course."

"Good-"

"I was talking to Angel, Hiccup!" She almost growled. "Look, Angel, you're with Tuffnut, right?"

"I guess..."

"It's just that he is... overly confident and I don't want you to get hurt..." she sighed.

"Since when were Vikings sappy?" Angel laughed, so did Hiccup. "That's Astrid, you don't know what's coming. OW! See." Astrid was still frowning. She was a Viking- they have stubborn-ness issues.

"Anyway..." said Angel turning to her "I know I'm rushing into to it. I am  _not_  in the right mind." Astrid laughed "But I like him, a lot..."

"I know, just be careful with him. He thinks he's the world's most deadly weapon." Astrid rolled her eyes as Angel giggled. "I seriously doubt that."

(.)

Ruffnut was having a play-fight with Snotlout- her fiancée- in her living room. She had his hands pinned above his head on the wooden bench, she had her knees on either side of his waist. Then her brother walked in looking all dreamy and... weird.

"Uh, Tuff?" said Snotlout.

"Yeah-ah?"

"Are you okay?"

"Never better!" He smiled with a cheesy grin. "Angel's  _amazing_!'

Why was her brother talking about the new girl? Sure, she was pretty, with her strangely coloured eyes and curly hair. Now Tuffnut could actually get married, maybe...

"Well, I better go Ruff." she heard her fiancée say. He kissed on the cheek. "Love you."

"Love you too." She shouted after him as he strolled of to the door. She sighed. "Tuff. Upstairs. Now."

Her brother strolled upstairs like nothing had happened or was going to. So, Ruffnut ran up behind him and pushed him. He turned and frowned. "Hurry up then!" She shouted angrily. She pointed to her room when they got up the stairs eventually (Tuffnut hadn't gone any faster) and when the were in she slammed the door behind her. "Well?" she pressed. Tuffnut looked confused as he sat on her bed. "What's go you so hyped up?" She sighed. "Oh," said Tuffnut, surprised, "Angel is my girlfriend, I guess."

"Someone would go out with you?" Ruffnut said, kind of shocked. That someone, who apparently  _was_  going out with her brother, was a very pretty princess. On top of that, she'd only been there a day. "Yeah, yeah, yeah... she must be crazy..."

"What must guys be like on Paradisia?" Ruffnut joked and both Thorston twins laughed. It hadn't been like this for a while, since Ruffnut had been going out with Snotlout, which had been about a year. They both missed it, they play-fights, the name calling, the pranking. Ruffnut hadn't been riding on Sparky- her head of the Zippleback- in a few months, maybe Angel could ride him. "Tuff, if you want to teach Angel how to ride on Sparky and Puffter, I'd be fine with it." Tuffnut smiled broadly. "Really?" she nodded. "You said yourself they needed the exersize."

"Thanks. She's good friends with Astrid, you should get to know her."

"I'll think about it." Ruffnut regained her Viking composure, "Get out of my room!"

"Going! Going!" Tuffnut slammed the door behind him before walking across the hallway to his room.

Ruffnut sighed, at least he didn't have to go on some huge trip to find a girlfriend, he'd never make it back. They would never admit it but the twins wouldn't know how to live without each other but Ruffnut was beginning to think her brother knew though. She never meant to go off with Snotlout and leave Tuff behind. It just happened. He had Angel now, he shouldn't be as lonely.

What about that girl. She wasn't completely deranged or anything, she was really nice. Angel was her name. Yeah, she probably was one too, or she was Hel, Loki's child, and kill Tuffnut and take him the underworld... No, she was too nice. She so wasn't a Viking, but if she was friends with Astrid she could be a nice ally...

(.)

Angel was at her temporary bedroom again, almost asleep. She was thinking about what Astrid said

'He's overly confident... I don't want you to get hurt...' She new Astrid was right, she'd rushed into it. But what if her father or someone from her country found her? She would have to go back. Angel finally had a boyfriend, even though she didn't really know him. Oh well, she could get to know him tomorrow. She yawned and her eyes drooped shut.

**Angeline Davenport sat on a throne, her father on a bigger one next to her. Her mother had already divorced him by this time so she was on the front row in the crowed. Both her parents looked extremely proud. Her father stood up, the buzz around the room stopped as he began to speak. "We are all gathered here today to celebrate the coronation of my daughter, Angeline. When I unfortunately pass away, she will become queen. I have to have done this may times before, but I'm sure Angeline will be the one."**

**It was all Angeline, Angeline, Angeline. Not even a 'thank you Bethany for taking care of our future ruler.' or 'I'm sorry that my sons never saw their baby sister grow up.' although, he didn't mention himself either. Or Joshua for that matter. Angel hated being centre of attention, well as a princess. On stage she could sing and dance like she was all alone. "A speech from the lucky girl!" Her father bellowed. Everyone looked at her.**

" **I'm not lucky!" She cried and ran out with tears running down her face. But before she had fully left her father said "Pressure eh?"**

Slowly, Angel opened her eyes as some light spread through the room, she must've left the window open. Her face felt wet and clammy, she must've cried like in her flashback. She tiptoed through the house- near to the back door. There was a large barrel of water. She slashed some on her face and sighed.

"Angel?" whispered Astrid from the shadows. "Yeah?" she tried to sound calm and cool, but she wanted to cry again.

"What're you doing up?" Angel couldn't hold it any more, she ran to Astrid, hugged her, and began to cry. Awkwardly, Astrid put her arms around Angel weeping figure. "S-sorry-y"

"No, no. It's okay." Astrid said while trying to manoeuvre her friend upstairs. She finally got Angel into her own room. As they both sat down on Astrid's bed Angel sniffed. "So... what's up?"

"I have flashbacks when I sleep..." Angel sniffed, "And I cried in this flashback... so I really cried too..." She explained, still sniffing. Astrid put an arm around the her. "I don't even remember the last time I cried."

"And that's helping... how?" Asked Angel. Astrid looked at her. Angel still had tears in her eyes. She could feel the trails where tears had slid down her cheeks. "I don't know!" Astrid said exasperatedly "It was just something the popped into my head!"

Angel looked Astrid in the eyes and knew that crying wasn't even  _tolerated,_ let alone done, here. Vikings were strong, Angel had to be a Viking now. She sighed and looked down at the washed out blue nightdress she was wearing. "Well, I better get dressed."

"Yeah. Especially if you want to get to know Tuff." chuckled Astrid.

"And what is  _that_  supposed to mean? I you do... that-"

"No, I mean Ruffnut gets up and out early now with Snotlout and Tuffnut sleeps in you can be his wake up call." Angel laughed and raised her eyebrows before saying: "What're Ruffnut and Snotlout doing early in the morning?"

(.)

What Ruffnut was doing was making up for lost time. She had to take care of her strange brother though. So, she casually walked through the village when she walked past Astrid's house and heard... sobbing? She heard her fellow blonde say "What's up?" she realised it was Angel crying. So, she decided to climb up the wall and through the window. Shutters. Shut. Damn. Time to be normal and knock on the door.

That's what Ruffnut did, which was answered by a red-faced and tired looking Angel. "Oh, hey." She said as she put her hand over her mouth and yawned. "I was, you know, in the village and wandered by."

"So you heard me crying?" Angel said provokingly. Ruffnut raised an eyebrow. "You're smart, you know."

"I do..." Ruffnut laughed as Angel raised an eyebrow when she commented too. She guessed her brother did choose an alright girl who wasn't from the underworld. "Well, I'd better go. Tell Astrid I said hi." Angel nodded at her as she left. She heard the door close behind her, time to go to Snotlout's.

When she knocked on the door there, a friendly face opened the door. "Hey babe, what's up?"

"Can't I see not boyfriend and get back home before my lazy family get up?" She said, kind of irritated. Why did Snotlout always think there was something wrong if she came over. Soon she'd live with him. What would he do? Ask her what was up every second of the day? She be out of there after the tenth time. "I guess not!" Her boyfriend said, somehow incredibly cheerful now. He grabbed her hand and took her inside.

"Snot?" she asked, "We need to talk to someone to help get our wedding sorted out."

"Can't our parents do that? And then we can get a meeting with the chief."

"But Angel's having her house built..." Snotlout looked confused, quite like her didn't know who Angel was. "You know, Tuffnut's girlfriend... That washed up on the beach... Princess." As she described the new girl the confused on Snotlout's face faded before he said: "Tuffnut's girlfriend?" Ruffnut nodded. "Oh yeah. 'Angel's amazing!'" He said mockingly. The young couple smiled broadly at each other. "So," he carried on, "After that house is built."

(.)


	7. Back on Track

"Please leave a message after the beep" Graham sighed. Why wouldn't Angel answer her phone? He knew it was weird for Angel not to answer her phone. She took business calls for  **'Fraid So** , wasvery popular at school (even though she would only hang around with him, Megan and Andy) and Joshua would only talk to her.

"Hey Ange... Why won't you answer your phone? I miss you. A-and your dad... he's ill, he's dying. You need to come home. It- it's just Joshua, he won't... he won't...It's just... ugh! Please Angel, just come home."

Gray couldn't talk. He loved Angel, not Chloe, his girlfriend. Angel. The girl who had always been there, his best friend. That's what he loved her for, he didn't want to go out with her. He wanted her to be there, every second of the day. "Oh Angel, do you ever change?" He sighed.

(…)

It wasn't that Angel didn't want to talk to Gray, she really did. She just couldn't, She'd have a breakdown and come running back. Maybe jump on a stage and sing until she fainted. "I love you, Gray..." She whispered to herself. She loved him, but as a best friend.  _The_  best friend, who was always there.

'Oh Lord,' she thought 'My dad's ill. He's going to die. I have to go home, be queen. Gah! That's dodgy!' Home? Wait, home was here now, Berk. She didn't have to go anywhere. Except Tuffnut's house. She'd given up crying about an hour ago, her eyes weren't red any more and she looked fairly presentable. "I guess it's time to go!" She said trying to cheer herself up.

She was about to leave when she realised she didn't actually know where Tuffnut's house was. "Astrid!"

"What?" Came the reply from upstairs.

"Get down here!"

There was a grumble, then stomping down the stairs. Astrid looked at Angel with one hand on her hip and her head cocked to one side, tapping her foot: "Well?"

"I, er, don't know where Tuffnut's house is?" Angel asked sheepishly.

"Go down two houses then the one behind that." Said Astrid, sounding bored. Angel nodded, not looking at the blonde girl, but at an interesting spot on the floor. She didn't leave until Astrid had gone up the stairs back to her room.

Tuffnut's house was about the same size as Astrid's, but it didn't have a garden. She knocked on the door gently, then inhaled through her teeth. What if his parents answered the door? Angel guessed she had back luck, because exactly that happened. "Hello," said the large blonde woman who opened the door, "You are?"

"Angel ma'am. Is Tuffnut in? The woman frowned in thought. Then she smiled. Wide.

"I didn't know Tuffnut had a girlfriend!" She stated. Angel half smiled and lowered her head but looked up at the woman- just with her eyes so she got a headache. "Well, I'll go get him." She carried on sweetly "TUFFNUT!" Angel heard a grumble then slow thuds down the stairs, for the second time in... not long.

"What is it  _mother_?" He whined, he looked out the door and saw Angel. Her half smile widened as he blushed. "Hey, um... hi Angel." he cleared his throat, "You er, want to come in?"

"Okay" Angel replied shyly. She had only just realised that Tuffnut's mother was still stood in the door frame. She looked at Tuffnut and then to the woman, then back again. Tuffnut got the message. "Uh, excuse us ma."

"Of course." She said, with the Scottish accent Angel didn't know was in Scandinavia. Then went up the stairs with heavy thuds. Angel smiled as Tuffnut took her hand as led her inside, sitting her on a bench covered in furs. "Just one second." He said as he hurried off to close the front door. Angel looked around and took in her surroundings. It was... sturdy. In a word. Like the rest of the village seemed to be. It was cosy too, an ideal home in the freezing north.

Angel was not looking forward to winter, she'd heard about snow, but never seen it. The things said were about snowmen, snowball fights, snow angels. Truth be told, it actually sounded cold, wet and horrible. The thing was, Angel hated cold, loved to be indoors during the rain, wrap up in a giant coat when it was ten degrees, because that was cold to her. The highest it had ever got in Paradisia was 60 degrees centigrade, the lowest was 8 degrees. It must've been lower than that here.

"Hey... what cha thinking about?" Tuffnut presses after he'd been sat down for a minute, which Angel didn't realise. She put her hand on her head and brushed the headband Astrid had given her, which she had learned was called a kransen ( **A/N tell me if that's right** ).

"Just how this place is so different from Paradisia... again." She said, looking straight ahead. Tuffnut nodded and took hold of her hand, rubbing it with his thumb. Angel looked up into the slate grey eyes of her boyfriend. Grey, Graham, Gray. Her dad was dying. Should she tell Tuffnut? She sighed. "Tuff?"

"Hm?

"Um... my dad... is dying..." She realised she was smiling while she said it. Her dad, who had caused her so much misery. He told her mother she was nothing, wouldn't go looking for his own son, didn't care that his youngest son was now anorexic and all alone.

"Your happy about that?" Tuffnut asked, surprised. Angel guessed that it would be weird that she wished her own father dead.

"A little. I guess I hate him after all he's done. But then, I'll have to go back. I'm the oldest heir, I'd have to be queen." She said the last sentence quickly, like she didn't know how Tuffnut would take it, "But enough about me, I don't know anything about you, except your name, where you live and your the same age as me."

"And I have a twin sister." he corrected.

"Oh, and your the world's most deadly weapon." Tuffnut looked at her, eyes wide in embarrassment and surprise. "Astrid told me."

"Oh. So, I'm me, lived here my whole life. I always wanted to kill a dragon, but now I have a two headed dragon, called Sparky and Puffter." Angel giggled "My dad is a fighter, good, but he's not high up in the ranks. And I like fighting with my sister, cleaning my never used axe, riding my dragon and... looking at you eyes..." He said the last part dreamily, like he'd never wanted to say it. Angel felt herself blushing. "That enough?" he asked.

"Plenty." she smiled.

(.)

"Hiccup?" Boomed Stoick the Vast from the bottom of the hill his house was on, as he looked out into his village. That damned Night Fury that belonged to his son was jumping on his people. It was just wrong, the Vikings were still wary of the beast,after all the watchtowers and building it had fired down. Hiccup was now standing at the door way, leaning down and doing something with his prosthetic. "Son? Get that beast inside!"

"He just wants to play!" He son shouted back, looking slightly hurt.

Stoick sighed. Hiccup might have been a Viking, and saved them all, but he was still Hiccup. That meant a small, fragile, self-conscious boy. He looked up at him, up alone in his house. Valhallarama, his dearly departed mother, should have been there with him, she would make everyone believe in him, it's who she was. "Just get the dragon off the men." He said, emphasising every word.

Hiccup wandered back inside the house. 'Where's he going?' Stoick wondered. His son re-emerged with a cod in his hand.

"Here Toothless, who wants breakfast?"

The scaled black beast looked up, green eyes looking huge, the pupils definitely were. After jumping off a brown- haired man he bounded up the hill to Hiccup. Stoick nearly fell as the dragon sped past him in a cloud of dust. He chuckled, that thing loved nothing more than fish, even Hiccup came in second.

As the chief looked at Toothless tail, he sighed again. They both had a prosthetic. It was like Odin made it fate that they met.

"See dad," Hiccup said, "no problem." He sounded smug.

"I'll be in the mead hall, organising your cousin's wedding."

Oh yes, Snotlout, who used deny he was part of his family, couldn't stay away from Hiccup. Until he decided to like the daughter of that good-for-nothing . Thorston... he said that it was good Val was dead, but only the two men knew. Stoick said if he told anyone that he'd be sent back home without his head! "Of couse.  _Chief_." Thorston had replied.

Memories had brought Stoick right to the Meade Hall. Spitelout, Snotlout, Ruffnut and Mr and Mrs good-for-nothing. He had to stop thinking that, he'd say it out loud, then there would be a riot and that was something he really didn't need right now.


	8. Lying

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry, I've been in Berlin

"Your Highness?" Gray asked Angel's father, "I really don't like the idea of lying to Angel."

"Nonsense Graham! You have lied to her before, have you not?" King Robert replied in his ultra-posh voice.

Gray was now deep in thought. He and Angel had never lied to each other, ever. Not even a little white lie like: "Sorry I can't come to your house Angel, I have homework." Mostly because he liked going to Angel's house, nothing like that had ever been said.

"Er, no Sir. I have never lied to her. She would be able to tell." Gray had lied before, just not to Angel. She was very clever, and scary when angry. A perfect example was the time when Johnny said she was a … prostitute...

" **God, Angel. Calm down." Johnny said, uninterested that the had just told Angel's dad that he was her boyfriend.**

" **I don't bloody like you! Why can't you just ef off!" Angel screamed at him.**

" **Uh, well, you shouldn't be leading people on. Stupid whore."**

**Andy made a 'oo' noise, Megan smiled and shook her head, and Gray thought about the possible deaths that Angel would inflict on Johnny.**

" **Excuse me?" Angel replied, straining each syllable out. Gray was thinking Johnny would be getting dumped down a well, or pushed into the road to get ran over by a truck.**

" **You. Are. A. Whore."**

**Angel punched him in the face. With a crunch and a thud, Johnny was on the floor, groaning in pain with his hands on his nose. Gray had to grab Angel's shoulders before she started jumping on him.**

**Sometimes Angel publicise herself well at all. People would call the band, said she would be a terrible ruler, and now that she was... a whore. Which she _so_  wasn't.**

" **Come on Angel, before you get in trouble... again." Gray sighed, dragging Angel from the front doors of school, to outside.**

Jesus, he missed her. Where was she anyway?  **'Fraid So** 's sales had gone up by thirty percent, and tours were being demanded, but who would sing. Chloe could sing, but he risked his relationship and said no. Technically, he said they needed someone to play electric guitar, and Chloe was an artist, like a painting one. So was Angel actually, almost the best at school.

The school they went to, Paradisia Private School of All Arts, was for 'rich kids' and there people,sang, played instruments, acted, drew, painted, sculpted and made... technological things. They did things like maths and writing and science because most of the island was rich and some couldn't do all that impractical stuff.

"Well, King Robert, I had better get home. My mother will be wanting me." That was true, he said he was at band practice, which only lasted an hour since Angel was gone. It used to end up like a sleepover, but one that included singing and making a lot of noise in general. Gray ran home, just to make sure his guitar was okay.

(.)

Angel missed life in Paradisia, but she was having a pretty good time with her boyfriend, adoptive sister, and new friends. Friends including dragons, and Ruffnut was letting her ride Sparky. It was one head of a Zippleback, the one that breathed fire. Well, it wasn't really fire, it was little sparks- hence the name.

"Now just climb onto the neck... and hold onto a spike... there you go... Tuffnut, don't go too fast, you don't want to loose the only girlfriend you're ever going to have." Ruffnut explained and warned. Angel laughed, Tuffnut mocked, which resulted in him getting hit over the head, by his girlfriend.

"Hey! What was that for?"

"If anything ever happened to her you wouldn't know how to live." she said simply. Both twins scoffed and frowned at each other. Angel just shook her head "I'm right, you know," then she looked directly at Ruffnut "But I don't want that to be proven."

Flying was pretty damn amazing in Angel's opinion. However, something was pushing it's way forward from the back of her mind. Just the fact if her father died she would be  _queen_. Of an entire  _country_. She would die of embarrassment for the ten millionth time.

" **Thank-you to all the models who preformed tonight. Let's welcome our top model, Bethany Davenport, back to the stage. With her gorgeous daughter, Angel!"**

**She was five years old at that moment in time, and was about to go out on stage in front of lots of people. There was to many for her to count, she betted there was was about a gazillion, with herself.**

**Gripping onto her mother's hand, Angel stumbled down the catwalk, knees shaking, eyes filling up with tears. "Say hello to everyone Angel." her mother said sweetly.**

**Angel looked up at the tall woman and around the crowd. Then she buried her tiny face into the back of her mother's knee and squeaked "No, no no!"**

On her tenth birthday it was shown on the news, which was when it was classed as the worst day of her life. But back then, she didn't know what come a few weeks after and carry on until now, and it was still getting worse. Damn you fame!

Suddenly, she was jolted into a series and screams as Tuffnut made the dragon spin, it's face towards the ground so it looked like an arrow. "Oh my God! What are you doing!"She shrieked

"Just having some fun." He laughed, turning to look at her. Which actually scared Angel out of her wits.

"Don't look at me, look where you're going!" She carried on screaming, when Tuffnut turned his dragon's head  _upside down_ , "What the hell are you doing now! Don't do that we'll crash! Please, please, please! We're going to die- ah!"

Then she sighed in relief as Tuffnut turned all parts of the dragon the right way round. He was now looking at her admiringly. She smiled at him, he smiled back. He was really cute, yeah, more than anyone back on Paradisia. Gosh, with his blonde dreads and bright grey eyes, he was different in an amazing way. Maybe, just maybe, she didn't actually need to go home at all and have an ultimately amazing life right here. Not right here an a dragon, but on land, Berk to be exact.

Her house would be finished in a few days. All alone, so no annoying family. Wait, no family, all alone. Darkness, dragons, axes, raids. All that could happen probably would, because everything bad seemed to happen to her at the moment. Well, the darkness was inevitable, because, you know, it happened when that part of the Earth was facing away from the sun. Oh, she was getting off track now, she was supposed to be enjoying her ride.

(.)

Stoick was watching his son, in the village with the others his age. They were teaching Angeline how to ride a dragon. He watched as the twins help her get on their Zippleback, and the boy got on the other head. He did seem a better person than his dad, his sister seemed okay too.

The wedding he had organised yesterday would be almost as good as the one he was planning for his son. That was in his head, actually. It was scheduled for the first Freya's day of spring, Freya being the goddess of basically anything to do with love. It took awhile for the small meeting to start, because Stoick was having a non-intentional staring contest with Egill Thorston, with his wife, Mardoll, hovering nervously nearby. The talk was started by the bride-to-be herself, she cleared her throat and asked when she would have her dress made.

Snotlout had sat there, not saying much, just nodding. Even Spitelout couldn't bring him back to his normal self. No matter what jokes were cracked, he just looked nervous, which was granted, but faking could have come into account. Maybe he didn't want to get married, but he had seemed more than happy about it at first. The boy mustn't have liked meetings.

Stoick began to think about Hiccup. He seemed to have a good relationship with that girl, Astrid. She was a good fighter too, she could take care of his clumsy son nicely. That would be a good combination for a strong village, Hiccup's brains and the skills of Astrid. The family that she belonged to had been sorry when Val had died, always respected him, and never called Hiccup. Hmm, maybe Hiccup's wedding could be organised soon.

(.)

Snotlout laughed as he, Ruffnut, Astrid and Hiccup heard Angel's screams at Tuffnut's 'hard-core' antics. She was pretty funny and suited Tuff well. She was pretty too, but Ruffnut could never,  _ever_ , find that out.

His girlfriend, no fiancée, was gorgeous, amazing, funny, kind, just everything he needed her to be. And she was as solid as a rock, what a Viking should be. He was nervous about getting married to her though. What if he wasn't good enough for her? What if she just getting married to him because she was lonely and didn't like her brother any more?

But, she  _was_  excited about being engaged to him when they first found out. Ruffnut had hugged and kissed him, telling anyone who would listen that they were getting married. Somewhere in his mind was telling him there was a reason, other than love, that she was getting married to him.

Snotlout got awaken from his thoughts when there was a thud behind him. The builders were cutting logs into planks for Angel's house. Their dragon's had just dropped a log, they were huge from the trees that were hundreds of years old. When he had turned back around Tuffnut was landing the zippleback.

"Um, how do I get off here?" Angel asked.

"You just swing one leg round and hop off." Hiccup replied. Angel nodded and turned to Tuffnut and watched him climb off. She swung one leg off successfully, when she was getting off, she  _fell_  off.

"Oh Gods!" Tuffnut said, running to her, "Are you okay?"

"Oh yeah I'm perfectly fine." she said, rubbing the back of her head. Angel began to laugh, "I'm such a goon!"

"What's a goon?" Snotlout asked, he'd never heard that word before. It was funny though, goon, ha.

"Oh, you know. A general idiot in a funny way." She smiled. Everyone chuckled a bit. Astrid was walking away, but still laughing. "Wait, Astrid where are you going?" Angel shouted after her.

"My dragon's getting bored." she said. Snotlout looked around, everyone had the same confused look on their faces. Astrid pointed to the sky, where her blue and gold dragon was flapping around, chasing terrible terrors. All the dragons were growling and roaring in their own way.

"Well, come on Angel, we need to go home now."


	9. Houses and Stuff

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry I've been busy, got tests coming up. sadface

"Graham Menzies. Da, da. Da, da." Gray sang in Angel Davenport style. She was missed here, after a week the whole country had found out. She was many things, not just a princess. Angel was also a singer, artist, dancer, comedian, photographer, and the best friend anyone could get.

Gray really didn't know why her father had verbally abused her. She was amazing, and thick-skinned. King Robert had never said that he loved her, at least not was he was around. Angel's mother, Bethany, had always welcomed him, said he was a lovely boy, and even invited her to her wedding with John. John was a better dad to Angel than her own was. He was a pretty funny guy.

It was clear that Angel wished she had her brothers. When she thought no-one was looking her smile faded, and her eyes went dreamy. She had hung around with Quentin more than Tye, but she liked them both. So did he, he liked Joshua too, even though he was shy compared to the rest off his siblings.

"Hey dude." said a voice behind Gray.

"Oh, hey Andy." He replied to his best friend, as Andy strolled over to the bus stop. Gray frowned at him as Andy banged his drumsticks on his head. Andy sheepishly placed his sticks back into his bag, they were his most prized possession, and always had them with him.

"So... you missing your bezza?"

"Don't talk like that A, it's weird. But, yeah, I do. What about you?" He turned to look at him, Andy was leaning against the edge of the bus shelter. He was staring into space.

"Yeah, I do. She's the reason we started FS, I miss it. Megan hasn't been the same since she found out."

Gray began to think about their small group of friends, what it was like now. It was quieter, Angel always could start a conversation. Megan was arguably prettier than Angel, and had a great personality, she loved Andy loads. But there wasn't the same element of childishness when she was around. She was really girly too, Angel was 'one of the guys'.  **'Fraid So**  was different to without her, they couldn't think of a tune or rhythm, let alone lyrics. All three of the remaining members lives were messed up, just because one was missing.

Maybe that was why Angel and her father never got along. They'd lost members of their family. But that was only five years ago, Gray couldn't think of what had happened before then.

"The bus is here." The 513 bus was pulling down the road, Gray put his hand out so the bus would pull over. When he was paid and sat down he saw a photo of a girl. The problem had something to do with Angel's mother.

(.)

" **Gray, Gray, Gray!"**

" **What's happened? Angel are you okay?"**

**The girl had her hair dyed dark brown for some occasion, it seemed to change every week. She nodded breathlessly, new brown locks shaking.**

" **My Nana..." she heaved "She said that mother didn't belong in... In her family any-more" A tear ran down her face, "She said it was something to do with going out with my father."**

" **So she disowned her?" The girl nodded at him, "But why now? Not back then?" Angel just shook her head.**

" **Anyway... Happy 10th birthday Gray!" She cheered.**

'Ah, flashbacks.' thought Angel. She hadn't seen her Nana or her aunties and uncles since then. She forgot how young she was when that happened (The P-word changed people quickly, it was supposed to change you from a child into an adult...). Everything had gone downhill from them, loosing her brothers and mother.

It seemed to everyone that her life was miserable, but even before she came to Berk, she was perfectly happy. Well, if she was away from her dad. She was beginning to think that she really didn't need to go home and be queen, someone from a different family could do it. It wasn't like it was law that it had to be a Davenport. Was it?

Clang!

"Odin Dammit..." mumbled Hiccup. Yes, Angel was in the forge. Yes, she was with Hiccup. No, she and Astrid had not swapped boyfriends. Hiccup was making a mirror for her house, and when he'd finished he was going to take her there.

She was buzzing, her own house! She'd given up on the 'certain death' thought a few days ago. She was having a pretty good time. Again.

Steering away from her thoughts, Hiccup had dropped a large and heavy-looking piece of metal on his real foot.

"Hiccup are you okay?" She asked, very concerned.

"Yeah, I've gotten used to dropping stuff on my toes." He replied, leaning down and rubbing his right foot. He stood up, smiling. "See, perfectly fine. I've just got to make this nice and shiny, them I've done." Angel smiled and nodded.

"Do you know what my house looks like? You know on the inside?" Angel had obviously seen the outside when walking past. It looked like a bungalow, small, one level. It was quaint, to sum it all up. It was like the cottage her mother used to draw, it was called 'Rose Fleck', it was beautiful- the drawing. The house, on the other hand, was very robust.

Gray had always wanted his own house. Not that there was anything wrong with his parents, he loved the thought of freedom. He probably be in heaven if he was here. Maybe she could ring him and tell him, it could be fun, she did miss him. She'd ring him later.

"All finished." Hiccup stated, rubbing his hands together, before picking up the mirror. "Like it?" He wiggled the mirror a little to indicate it. Angel smiled at it, the mirror was long and thin, the sides were waved, it was beautiful.

"It's amazing Hiccup."

"Lets go!"

Hiccup pushed open the door and let Angel inside. It better than she thought it would be. It only had two rooms, not including the outhouse, a living space and a bedroom. Angel walked through, past a fur covered bench and a chair stuffed with wool, a pushed open the door to her new room. I had a queen sized bed- to her anyway, the Vikings probably didn't know what one was- a dark-wood wardrobe and a set of drawers the same colour. She could brag about this to Gray, she smiled and turned to watch Hiccup place the mirror on an empty wall.

"All finished" he stated.

"Thank-you," she said quietly "It better than any house on Paradisia."

Hiccup laughed at her words. "Ah, it's nothing." he thought about what he just said "The working, the house is good."

It was Angel's turn to laugh, then she heard a voice call both of their names. She signalled to Hiccup to come back through and they saw Astrid looking around. She looked at them and smiled.

"This place is nice." she nodded. "I brought your stuff."

"Aw, thanks. Saves me a job." She joked. Then Hiccup began to grumble to himself behind her. Astrid looked at him, an eyebrow raised, Angel turned around and said: "What?"

"I have to back to work." He moaned. Angel looked back at Astrid, who had a look of pure confusion on her face. She looked at Angel and shrugged.

"I haven't had a kiss yet." Astrid said, rather boldly. Hiccup smiled as he walked over to his girlfriend and closed to gab between them, pressing his lips against Astrid's. Angel rolled her eyes as their kiss became more than a quick peck and took her bag into her room.

She was going to ring Gray now. It was official, she needed technology. She pulled the iPhone out of a side pocket.  _Gray Mobile_ , she pressed it, and held the phone to her ear. She heard the faint ringing.

"Hello? Angel is it really you?"

"Hey Gray."


	10. Best Friends

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chapter name is really sad sorry I wrote it 2 years ago

"Angel! It really is you!" Gray shouted down the phone excitedly, it made Angel smile. "Wait, Angel... where are you?"

"In my house," Gray began to say something, but she cut him off, "On a northern island called Berk."

"How the fuck did you get all the way up there?"

Angel laughed, up there. Paradisia was near the equator, Arctic was up, Antarctic was down, it was common knowledge.

"Well..." Angel sighed " I don't really know, I got caught in a storm and got knocked out. And I woke up surrounded by Vikings."

Gray laughed, "Are they huge and scary?" Angel smiled to herself. Not all of them, Tuffnut wasn't. Hiccup, Astrid and Ruffnut weren't, but Tuff was the one who went into her head.

"People our age aren't, mostly. Maybe they haven't filled out." That was technically true, Hiccup would probably always be skinny.

"You're thinking about a curtain someone. Your voice gives it away." Angel could imagine him smirking. Stupid best friend.

"You know me  _that_  well. But, yeah, I am."

Her mind was brought to Tuffnut again. Fitness. But, there had only been one kiss really, two romantic moments. Angel didn't really know him still, but they were getting there, it had only been a week.

"His name is?"

"Tuffnut..." she sighed dreamily.

"Is that a Viking name, or is it made up?" Gray questioned. It was actually something to think about. It was a strange name, but it was kind of Vikingish, tough-nut and rough-nut.

"Made up, I guess. But it's not his name that matters, it's what he's like, and I like made up names. Speaking of relationships, how are you and Chloe?"

What Angel had tried to forget was her first band- a girl-group, no playing instruments- Lovestruck. It was with Megan and Chloe, and two other girls called Lizzy and Zara. They went through a really bad bust-up, Megan was the only person who had made friends with her. She tried her best to make friends with Chloe when she first went out Gray, but eventually the two girls learned to accept each other.

"Oh were fine. She wanted to be the lead singer, but I said no."

"And... she was okay with that?"

"Yeah. She said she knew how much we all meant to each other." Gray gave a small chuckle, "It's true."

Angel felt a little sad and guilty that she left. Her, Gray, Megan and Andy really did mean almost everything to each other, so did the band.

"Megan and Andy?" she asked. It wouldn't be fair on them if she left them out.

"As a couple, still good. Andy said Megan is a bit quiet now that you've gone. Honestly, we all are."

"Tell her she'll be fi-"

"Oh oh oh oh oh" Gray said hurriedly, "Your dad..."

"Oh yeah. How is he?"

"Fine... there was... wasn't anything wrong with him..." She heard him gulp. She had a reputation to get... angry easily, but not at Gray. Angel knew exactly what would've happened back home, evil father and all.

"He told you to?"

"Yeah dude! He's scary!" Gray joked, but the king kind of was.

"And evil."

She smiled at a memory, of a young Angel, A young Gray, and the start of a scary evil father. At that moment her best friend thought of it too, but they didn't know that.

"Well, got to go Angel. You know, go feel the wrath of your dad."

"Ha! Bye Gray. Miss you."

"Miss you too."

(.)

Astrid put her ear to the door, heard a buzzing and then Angel giving a small laugh and say bye to someone and that she missed them. It must have been someone at home, Astrid would miss people here if she ran away. She smiled, she knew Angel would be just fine. Hiccup had gone home, Angel was now, maybe she should too.

When she opened the front door, Astrid found Tuffnut standing there, hand in a knocking position. She nodded at him, then shuffled passed. She heard him tap the door frame to let Angel know he was there.

Astrid wandered on home. First she'd tell her parents that Angel had moved out, then grab her saddle and take Fringe for a ride.

"Hey! Astrid!"

Astrid whipped around, the other girl her age, Ruffnut, was running towards her, blonde braids bouncing off her shoulders.

"Yeah?" She asked when her friend had got to her.

"Have you heard what the chief's been saying about Angel's family?"

Astrid shook her head. Ruffnut sounded worried, that took a lot. Whatever Stoick was saying didn't seem good.

"He said that her Grandfather killed Hiccup's. You know, the Chief's dad..."

Thinking about it, Astrid had heard a story of the last chief's death. The morning after a dragon raid, a foreign ship, like none ever seen before, showed up at the docks. Out of it came a man, in silks and fur, and said the newly found island was his. He claimed that the inhabitants were uncivilised and uneducated. Stoick's father had stepped out, being chief, said that he must leave. The new man just said 'Get rid of him' in an absurdly posh voice, and that's what his guards did. Luckily, Stoick was twenty five, and had enough training to become a good Chief.

"Really? Why? I thought he liked Angel, it's seems he's trying to get rid of her." Astrid commented. "I'm going to talk to Hiccup." She then grumbled, she was going to miss her ride.

…

"Miss Hofferson, I'm goin' to have to ask ye to leave if ye carry on talking to the chief like that." Gobber said after Astrid had shouted at Stoick for bad-mouthing Angel.

"I'll take care her Gobber. No need to worry." Hiccup sighed. "Come on now, Astrid." He mumbled as he held out his hand.

She scowled, before grabbing the hand of her boyfriend, and stomping out of the largest house on the island. Then, Hiccup stopped.

"What was that about Astrid?" he asked. He sounded disappointed, Astrid really,  _really_ , didn't want that. She blinked back the tears of anger at the chief and herself, before turning to Hiccup and replying.

"Angel has had enough people from her own home calling her and her family, she doesn't need it here." She almost whispered, in a un-Astrid way, but she hadn't finished yet. "She hates her dad, because he's so much like his. She dislikes that they're cut off from the rest of the world. She wanted to be... normal. But no! She had to land here! A Viking-slash-dragon island!"

"Astrid are you feeling okay?"

She looked up at Hiccup, he'd grown in the last year, he now looked concerned though, not angry. It made Astrid feel mushy inside, Why?

"I'm fine. Angel... she's not a Viking, she's sensitive. I guess I like her."

Hiccup smiled at her confession. It was unlike her to say she liked someone, being a Viking and stuff. It was clear that she definitely did like Angel, in a week they had become best friends, it just wasn't obvious because all Vikings, but Hiccup, weren't very observing.

"Okay Astrid. It's just my dad, he was probably drunk. He says things he doesn't mean when he's like that. Just don't mention it to Angel."

"Yeah," Astrid agreed. "She can get pretty angry."

(.)

Tuffnut smiled as Angel's head peered round the edge of a door at the back of the main room. When her eyes met him, stood at the door, they sparkled.

"Hey you." She said, cheerfully.

"Hey yourself." He replied. "Nice place."

Looking around, it really was. Small and simple, convenient for one person, yet extendible for a family. He felt a bit nervous, a family with Angel, so far she was the only person that seemed a possibility with.

He wrapped his arms round her waist as Angel hugged him around his neck. Happy, he breathed in her scent, she smelled like flowers, but it was a little different than a quick whiff when you walk past, the smell of flowers on her was strong, but not overpowering- it was nice.

Angel pulled away from the embrace and shut the door.

"So... how's you?" Angel asked.

"Huh?"

"How are you?" she repeated, smirking.

Tuffnut nodded, understanding what she had now, and thought for a moment. He had been okay before, but he was better now he was with Angel.

"Good, I'm with you aren't I."

Angel blushed and giggled. It was so like her, she was sweet and kind and funny, but she could also be stern and a bit mean. Perfect. She really was.


	11. Painful Arms

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Going over this story I do remember that I wrote it three years ago. Thanks for sticking by it!

Angel sighed as Tuffnut closed her front door behind him. He was so nice to her, she felt bad that she missed out most things when she talked to him. One of things was her wrist, that she had scruffily bandaged when she was on her boat after her encounter with Haralio.

She wandered into her room, sat on the surprisingly comfy bed, and pulled the rough fabric off her arm. It was the first time Angel had looked at it, she hadn't even cleaned it properly. Despite all that, it looked fairly okay, like a giant scabby thing. No infection or anything, she need a painkiller though, it hurt. At first she had just ignored it, thinking it was a sign of it getting better. She shrugged, she'd let some air get to it, her mother had always said that healed things.

Now she was pulling the headband and bobble from her hair. Letting the red curls fall from the back and the same red but straight fringe fall from the front. Hair cutting time. In her bag she found some small metal scissors and comb. She styled her fringe so it hovered over her eyebrows with two longer bangs round her temples down below her eyes.

When Angel was younger she died her hair different colours for different occasions and music videos. She was planning on dying it red so she could grow it back as her natural colour, when her mother passed away it was settled. Looking at the ends of her hair now, they were more of a real red that the rest of her hair, which had an orange-brown tint to it, so she cut them too.

In memory of her mother she also had her full fringe cut. For as long as Angel could remember her mother had a full fringe. Young Angel had no type of fringe, but then a side fringe came into style so she had that cut, even though styles changed a lot.

Angel began arrange her curls on her shoulders when she began to think of Megan's hair. It was blonde and naturally straight, but sometimes she used curlers on it. Most of the time she had it up in a high ponytail, while Angel had hers down. Secretly, they talked every night to decide what they would do with their hair the next day. Everyone always wondered why they had the opposite of each other. Maybe she should call her...

No! It was wrong to have called Gray in the first place, he could tell someone; he was going to talk to her dad, tell him that he talked to her. If Gray didn't tell her father where she was, something bad could happen,  _horrible_ things.

She peeked out of a shutter, trying to get rid of the thoughts. It was dark, and the stars were shining. They looked beautiful, like a million little pieces of glitter on the midnight blue dress she had back on Paradisia. One of those stars was her mother, another was Quentin, and one for Tye. Quietly, Angel prayed.

"If there really is a God, really is a heaven, please keep mother, Quentin and Tye safe. Please watch over me and let me be safe. Amen."

She crawled into bed and pulled the furs over her. It was warm and cosy, Angel yawned. Slowly, her eyes drooped closed. Oh goody, a flashback.

" **Ange baby girl?"**

" **Yes mother?"**

**Angel no longer lived in the castle. This was John's house, he was getting it extended, right now she had to share a room with him and her mother. But not a bed, just to be clear.**

" **Can your forgive me? For making this move so sudden, for keeping John and me a secret from you." Mother whispered through the darkness.**

" **Of course. Father can be intimidating and mean and scary, I understand why you could not tell us. You could not risk him finding out."**

**A hand reached out in the darkness and stroked her hair.**

" **And Angel," her mother carried on. "You don't need to be posh any more. We're free, we can talk how we want."**

**Angel thought about what her mother had said. She could be almost normal, almost what she'd always wanted. She just better check that.**

" **I can be... normal?"**

**Her mother hummed in response. Inside, Angel cheered. For once, the first time in ever, she was normal.**

Angel opened her eyes wearily, it was still dark. But it was colder now, she shivered as she flailed her arms blindly, looking for another fur. She pulled one over the cover she already had on. Before she fell back asleep she had to check outside, to see if she needed to or not. When she opened the shutter her eyes widened at something she had never seen before.

_Snow._

No, she hadn't seen snow before. It was more beautiful than the starry sky, which couldn't be seen because of the clouds, the small drops of white falling. She breathed in the smell of outdoors, something she had always loved. She stared out the window until there was a full layer of snow, it was amazing.

Wait, wasn't snow cold and horrible? Yet, it was so clean and pure. It would be here for a long time, she'd best get used to it. Woah, that sounded common in her head, nice.

Angel hurried, putting on two layers of clothing, she could get to Tuffnut's house. He would obviously know what snow was really like.

.

Tuffnut woke up to the familiar crisp cold of the first snow of winter. Snowballing random people with his sister. Oh wait...

Teaching Angel how to snowball random people. That was cool idea. He had loads of cool ideas to keep him occupied this winter, some with Angel. Not in a rude way though, but maybe... No, no, no. She'd leave him then.

He had all his winter clothes on, other than his boots, when he heard a knock at the door. He couldn't hear anyone getting to it, so he went himself.

The door opened to show Angel, tying her hair up a a stretchy string circle. She didn't have a kransen in though, and her fringe looked different than the first day he found her, it was shorter, neater. It made her look better, made him fall in love again.

"Hi?"

Tuffnut realised he was staring at her, she looked a bit embarrassed, he felt it.

"Hey." he replied as calm as he could.

He put his hands on her cheeks and kissed her, once gently. When he pulled away, Angel was only just opening her eyes. She smiled broadly, it made him do the same.

"So..." she said. "I have a question."

Tuffnut was kind of confused, but he went on with her suggestion.

"Go on."

"Is snow good? Or is it horrible?"

Paradisia didn't have snow, he realised. Angel had never thrown a snowball, never had one thrown at her, never made a snowman or made a person imprint on the ground. Well, she hadn't lived.

"Depends. It's cool until you get some down your back."

He shuddered at the memories of snowball fights resulting in someone shoving snow down it top. Wet and cold, ugh .

"Yeah, I don't think that would be nice." She replied, shuddering too. Which made them both laugh.

"Well, usually, when it snows, me and my sister hide and throw snowballs at anyone who walks past."

Angel smirked. "Nice idea."

"Shall we?" He said holding out his hand. Angel nodded, talking his hand in hers and he led her to the village.

.

Hiccup grumbled as he yanked his foot out of the snow, again. He really needed to make a winter leg. He made a mental note to himself to ask Gobber how.

"Ouch!"

A cold snowball had just hit him in the face and now he heard laughter. He also heard Angel say something, he knew it was Angel because her accent was different to anyone on the island.

"Thank you...for throwing that at me." Hiccup said with his usual sarcastic tone.

"Sorry. I told you not to throw them at people new know. It makes me feel bad." Angel said to him then Tuffnut.

"Fine... I won't throw snow at anyone you know. Sorry by the way dude." Tuffnut replied. Hiccup nodded. He didn't really mind, he wouldn't have to got to work for as long now.

"Well then," he said "I better get to work. I need a winter foot."

Angel laughed, and both boys looked at her. She stopped, still smiling. Tuffnut shrugged, Hiccup shook his head as he turned and carried on stumbling to work.

Angel was strange, with her sense of humour, accent, items and life stories. Sometimes Hiccup felt sorry for her, with the fact she had no family other than a royal father. He could relate to this though, life was hard without a woman in the house. He also knew what is was like being 'next in line', you had a lot of responsibility on your shoulders; too much to learn in not enough time; live with everyone thinking you thought you were better than them. Life could get hard.

Hiccup could understand why Angel ran away. He'd lost count of the amount of times he wanted to do that. What had stopped Hiccup from doing that was the fact he thought he was useless. In the past that was, now he knew who he was and that was all he would ever have. Angel though, she was forced to do things, she knew who she was and couldn't be it. That wasn't a life for anyone, and she seemed like a very nice person too.

While Hiccup was thinking he gave up pulling his left foot from the snow, he was literally dragging it behind him.

When he reached the forge Gobber was bashing a sword with his hammer-hand, he barely glanced up before talking.

"Took ye a while to get here. Girlfriend keepin' ye?"

It was kind of embarrassing Gobber asking him about his personal life.

"Er... no. Tuffnut and snow..."

"Ah, that lad. Him and that sister always gettin' 'emselves in trouble."

Thinking about it, the twins still got into trouble- a lot. It was because they had random fights when passing each other. They were really quite funny, the shouting of comments from Tuff, like: 'I am hurt! Very much hurt!' or 'How dare you cause The World's Most Deadly Weapon pain!'. It would be even funnier at Angel's reaction if she heard...

"Actually, he was with Angel," Hiccup said, pulling on an apron. "But she wasn't throwing them."

Gobber chuckled lightly. It was a silent for a moment before there was more clanging.

Hiccup examined Gobber's winter leg. It was the same until the foot, which was slightly bigger and wider. It was so the weight could be spread easier, not making the foot fall into the snow. Exactly what he needed. So, Hiccup began to dig around for a piece of metal.

…

About two hours later, Hiccup's completed foot was cooling in a barrel of water. He was really proud, something he felt more of now, of his creation. It was very... him. A long, circular piece of metal with a foot like a pool of silver liquid, polished to perfection. Tomorrow, he would show Astrid.

Astrid wasn't herself at the moment, not since Angel came. It was like Angel had brought out a new side of her. The sensitive one. The caring one. The side that wasn't a Viking. He had seen it before, but just glances, but that was because Astrid was his girlfriend. But to show the village elders the tears that could flow from her ocean blue eyes, she probably made them look at her in a bad way. Though, to Hiccup it said that she wasn't afraid to show people how she felt. This time that Angel was important.

They day before Angel turned up he knew, he really did, that something good would happen. Was that thing a person? Angel? She could help them, bring Paradisia to Berk, fix things that were a mess. Hiccup's island needed her.

Ah, his leg was cool now.


End file.
